justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
(BBE) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Milano Red |pc = (Update) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) ( ) |pictos = 81 |kcal = 23 11.7 (Remake) |dura = 3:30 |nowc = ET |audio = |perf = |from = album }} "E.T." by is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of . It later appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. Her hair is styled in a strange and alien shape with lime green accents. The bodysuit is strangely shaped, is colored with purple, orange and black, and looks reptilian. The dancer wears orange high heeled boots with accents that match the glove color. She also has a lime green glove. Her outline is in a dark blue color. Remake In the remake, she is remade to be more realistic and has color differences. All blue parts in the outfit are in a shade of purple and the orange parts are in a darker shade of orange. Additionally, all lime green parts and her glove have yellowish tint in it. Her outline glows a light soft blue. ET Coach.png|Original Et_coach_1_big.png|left|Remake Background Wii/PS3 version ( ) and Remake The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she is standing on follow her dance rhythm. Xbox 360 version ( ) The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zooming lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that only displays shapes during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. ET jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ET jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 (Remake) ET gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ET jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ET jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) ET gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s *Ghastly Dance List! *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Trivia * E.T. is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series. * E.T. is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. * There are three versions of the song; one that features vocals from Kanye West, one with Katy Perry only, and a remix by Benny Benassi. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the version without Kanye West. ** If the former version had been used, it would have been the second Kanye West song in the series; after American Boy. *** This is the first time a rap is cut in-game. * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * A remade version was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It is completely different from the final remake used in and : the coach s body is composed of glowing rainbow bubbles, the small linear lights are missing, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of the URL number 20150408_1230, E.T.’s pictogram color in the files has been updated from dark purple to light purple and the arrows are yellow instead of green. The pictograms themselves have been remade as well. * The song has the shortest title in . **It also has the least amount of letters out of any song in the series, with only two. ***However, it is not the shortest title, as it has four characters after counting the periods. * In the remake, the reflections showing the coach s glove are still lime green, although the glove color has been changed to yellow. * On the menu icon of the remake, the coach looks darker than in the actual routine. Gallery Game Files Etsqa.png|''E.T.'' ET.jpg|''E.T.'' (Remake) Et cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Et jdu cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) ET_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Et banner bkg.png| menu banner ET_map_bkg.png| map background et_cover@2x.jpg| cover ET_Cover_1024.png| cover Kikikissme.png|Avatar on /''Now GOLDEN ET.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND ET.png|Diamond avatar et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots Et jd3 menu wii.png|''E.T.'' on the menu ET jd2016 menu.png|E.T. on the menu ET jd2016 load.png| loading screen ET jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ET jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Et jd2017 load.png| loading screen et jd2018 menu.png|E.T. on the menu (Christmas skin) et jd2018 load.png| loading screen et jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ET jd2019 load.png| loading screen ET jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images et promo gameplay xbox360.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Etbeta cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|Beta remake 1 Et_beta_remake.png|Beta remake 2 Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West Teasers E.T. by Katy Perry Just Dance 3 Gameplay Only at Best Buy Just Dance 3 - E.T - Kinect footage Gameplays Just Dance 3 - E.T. (Exclusive Best Buy) - 5 stars E.T. - Just Dance 2016 E.T. - Just Dance Now E.T. - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited E.T. - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon E.T. - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - E.T. Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation es:E.T. de:E.T. tr:E.T. Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade